Psycho
by ForkedSpoon
Summary: A BL (Boy's Love).The characters, the idea of the story, and the majority of the plot are by Young Dream, from the app WebComics . Unexpectedly, he has reached an agreement to murder someone in exchange with a "psycho". Then he is afraid, scared, and threatened, but unable to escape. Almost like he's addicted or fell in love with this "psycho".
1. Ch. 1

My name is Zachary. I'm a twenty-two year old enrolled in Whim University. My animal is an Owl, the quiet and nocturnal animal. Which is funny- I have insomnia.

And because of my insomnia, I'm sitting up late-- it's about three in the morning. I'm scrolling through memes, and I open a new tab. I type in _Flickr_ , which is a chatting app made years ago.

Unknown: _I_ _want her dead. Dead, dead, dead._

This line stands out to me. Out of curiosity, I click on the username. I add them as a friend.

Unknown: _Hello_ _there!_

The two bold words stare back at me. I blink at the bright screen.

 _Hello._

I answer, fingers flying across the keyboard.

 _I saw_ _you said 'I wanna kill her' in the chat. Do you really want to kill her?_

Unknown: _Mmm, I do._

They answer. I examine the rabbit picture they use as their profile picture, smiling at that familiar prey.

 _Is she a real person?_

I ask, the clicking of the keys echoing through my room.

Unknown: _She's_ _my father's mistress. She always beats my mother when I'm not around. My mother doesn't want me to worry, so she's been hiding from me until I saw the bruises on her arms._

 _Oh? Does your father know about this?_

My eyebrows knit with concern for this stranger.

Unkown: _It_ _would be useless if I told him. He doesn't trust me. She tried the seduce me, too! She's disgusting._

Unkown: _I_ _want_ _to chop her to bits. Do you understand how I feel?_

I smile unconsciously. I've killed before. I know how good it feels to watch someone you despise drown with their own blood. How satisfying it is when your blade enters their body.

 _Yes, I know how you feel. There is a man I hate. I want to kill him._

Unkown: _Who_ _would that be?_

 _My mother's former colleague. After her divorce, he stalked and harassed her. He even violated her after she told him off. I was twelve at that time; I couldn't do anything._ _Then,_ _a couple years ago, she got remarried. However, that asshole threatened her and said if she didn't give him money, he would send those pictures to her current husband._

Unkown: _How_ _much was he asking for?_

 _Ten grand. Last time he wanted five, and we gave it to him. Now he wants more. I wanted to call the police, but if I did that, this whole thing would be exposed. My mother would rather die than let anyone know._ _I've_ _always thought the world would be a better place without that bastard._

Unkown: _So_ _you want to kill him?_

 _Absolutely. I wish I could._

I really want to, but I told myself to change. About six years ago, I decided to stop murdering those who've wronged me and focus on school.

Unkown: _I'll_ _kill him for you._

I laugh- a sharp, bitter sound that exits my throat.

 _Why would you do that for me? We don't know each other._

Unkown: _Exchange_ _murdering- have you heard of it?_

I have, but I've buried the person I was deep inside. So, I pretend to not know.

 _No, what is it?_

Unkown: _It_ _pretty much means the two parties kill the person that the other party loathes, so the police won't be able to find the motives of the murders. That way we'll be more likely to get away with it._

Unkown: _Let's_ _say I kill to kill your target for you. If I have nothing to do with the target, the only thing I have to make sure is that I don't leave any DNA behind, then the police won't be able to find me._

Unkown: _Even_ _if you became a suspect, but since you didn't kill the person, they won't have any evidence on you._

 _Hmm_ _. I'll do it._

Unkown: _Really._ _Just like that?_

 _You_ _have no idea how fucked up my life is. It might not be the worst thing if I get locked up. This'll be easy. But you have to kill my guy first, and give me evidence._

Unkown: _Alright_ _. That's a deal! Give me the target's info. And can we exchange numbers? And if anything happens, I won't harass you._

I hold my breath as I type. Tonight, I'm reviving the part of me I locked away years ago- Owl.

 _Call me Owl. What about you?_

Unkown: _You_ _can call me Hare._

So this is how it starts. It's like a thin spider web that lures people to climb up and explore. But at the second time, they have no idea what's waiting for them on the other side. But what they don't know? It's a bottomless pit.


	2. Ch 2

Chapter Two

A week later, the one I asked Hare to kill disappeared.

"It's been such a long time since I've cooked for you! Eat more!" My mother smiles and waves her hand in a gesture of no specific meaning.

I roll my eyes, a smile playing at my lips. "You look happy today." I comment, forking pasta into my mouth.

"Oh, really? I guess there isn't much to worry about!"

My phone buzzes before I can respond. My notifications are bright with messages from my friends. One makes me pause.

Your turn.

I don't even need to look at the name- I know it's from Hare.

I head up to my room, ignoring my mother's protests. My steps shake the stairs, and I slam my door behind me, throwing myself on my bed. I curl up under my blanket, staring at my phone, rereading the information on my target.

Name: Jenna _

Age: 25

Occupation: Singer

I huff, tossing my phone on my bed with a stony expression. Jenna's rather pretty with her red hair, black eyes and her blue earrings.

She's Hare's father's mistress? This is the one who tried to seduce Hare? The woman who abused his mother?

The person I need to murder?

I throw my phone onto my bed, closing my eyes. "Why did I agree?" I groan, resting my forehead onto my arm.

It's been five minutes, and Jenna is drunk out of her mind. Maybe I don't even need the pills!

All I've gotta do is pretend to be her friend and then lure her to the warehouse a kilometer away from the bar.

She looks like she's sleeping, but I decide she's not. I approach her, and when I'm about to pull the pills out of my pocket, my phone rings. I glance at it, and I see Mom printed near the top.

I answer the call, and sigh with strained relief. "Hi, Mom."

"Zach, it's late! Why aren't you home yet?" Her voice blasts into my left ear. "Your uncle and I got some free time today and wanted to give you a surprise. We made a lot of food and it's all waiting for you."

I glance back at Jenna, who naps soundly.

"Alright. I'm coming back." I say brightly, and I'm glad my mother can't tell I'm faking it.


End file.
